leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Beautiful Moon
Love it! <3 Hello there, I admire you and Teemo's love together and wish you the best! The stories of your life together has really let me know true love is out there somewhere and inspired me to look for it. Thank you! :D Tell Teemo I said hi :3 teemo info. please :) hey teemo, i just started the game and decided to look up teemo because im barely just starting to use him, and i was wondering from a teemo to a teemo if you can help me understand how to use teemo as an unstoppable character, because i can tell he has the potential of doing so. for example, can you tell me what kind of runes to use for him and what kind of masteries i should put for my teemo? Bignew7777777 Just thought I would pop up and say hey. I joined the wiki today and saw your comments on the ezreal page and had a good laugh. he does need a girly skin. Not so noob moment Hey mate. Sorry for the bubble burster. Get revenge >here< if you have to. But anywho. Gleli here. Looking over your contribution in the comments to Teemo (And TYVM for the help with getting the info) and I saw something about all noobs going for him and autolocking then feeding. I'm just here to say for my first 2 games Nothing like that ever happened. If youneed proof. Add DJ_Wolfeh or look me up on the US server and check my 2 matches. Both positive KDR. Again sorry for this but I had to just clarify not all Teemo noobs are the same. I may have been different because I've had experience with Twitch first but he's a move and stealth champ. But anyway. Hope to talk later. Cya. I will put you... IN MY BOOK! *^* 09:48, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Beautiful Moon: Your profile is the best one around this wikia. Seriously :P Captain Montilla 19:57, August 12, 2011 (UTC) I agree with this op ChiwiseNZ 11:40, August 20, 2011 (UTC) You'll proly realize I'm very seldom on chat. Read your profile and I feel I should apologize. I didn't know how you felt for Teemo. I'm a little jealous that you feel love like that...but I know what that love feels like. In ~3 months, I'd love to play with you sometime. Maybe if Teemo goes on sale, I'll buy him...if I do, think you could give me a few tips so he won't get hurt so much? Until I buy him, free weeks it is! Just because we live in sadness, doesn't mean we have to live sadly. 02:35, August 26, 2011 (UTC) teemo <3 i just wanted to tell you that i like how possitive you are about the game and your favourite champ - Teemo ;) Too much Teemo Sooner or later you're going to realize that she is a girl. --Jamesrulez1 10:00, August 15, 2011 (UTC) The way you love Teemo so much, I'm surprised you haven't taken on the life of Tristana. ^_^ 11:10, August 17, 2011 (UTC) wow you have a absolutely HUGE fetish for teemo lol.... really interesting profile lol LongDROP 11:56, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Your Profile Is Awesome o: Re:Dress fasion: Morgana: "We'll bring them pain!" Since you've been...yordlized?...your profile reminds me of the comic El Goonish Shive. Tedd is awesome. I'd love to see that pic of you as a yordle. See ya around~! EpicNoob!|Talk!| 02:28, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the "I was starting to enjoy your chat presence" thing...it's a good feeling when you know that you're wanted at the place you want to be at -- especially when you can't be there! Wouldn't it suck to want to be at the top of a tree, and when you finally get there, you have nothing to do and no bird friends to talk to? Teemo makes you look beautiful...if that's as accurate as it can be, no wonder you two are together. Don't you just feel great when you see a couple and they both look SO good? I noticed you updated because I read your pro the day after we talked on chat. I wanna follow your pro, but Idk how w/o editing xD It's fine that you end with questions; I ask questions all the time. What good conversations DON'T have questions, anyway? ^^ EpicNoob!|Talk!| 22:07, September 7, 2011 (UTC) I still love your profile. It seems a bit long, though. Have you considered c/ping those in your blog section? Maybe not, so people don't comment as much? Anyway, thanks for the yordle life update ^^ :EpicNoob!|Talk!| |Face Checking! 01:31, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Chat Mod